Fireworks
by spooksfan08
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Inside. The team are ploughing on as normal, Richard and Janine are closer than ever but can the team survive a new threat? Will Janine and Richard stay together or will there be too many fireworks?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Blue Murder. No copyright infringement intended nor should any be inferred. This story was supposed to be up last week but as it's the sequel to Breaking Inside I had to finish that first.

Bang

Tom laughed as the fireworks shot into the air. Richard smiled slightly, the kids were clearly loving the fireworks. Charlotte snuggled into him as Ellie and Janine watched the rockets shoot into the night sky. Charlotte yawned as Richard cuddled her.

"You tired?"

"No." Charlotte shook her head as her eyelids drooped. Richard raised an eyebrow.

"She's just like you." He whispered to Janine. "No idea when she should give in."

"As long as she's not like Pete. I'll settle for that." Janine smiled back. Tom nudged her arm.

"Do we have to stay until the end?"

"I thought you liked fireworks."

"I'm tired. Charlotte is tired, they are loud and smelly." Tom yawned. Ellie rolled her eyes. "Waste of money and I'm cold."

"You sound like an old man." Ellie complained as both Janine and Richard tried to suppress grins. "But it is cold. And Michael is due home, it would be bad if he got home to an empty house."

"Ok then." Janine gave in, secretly pleased her kids wanted to go home. The organised bonfire and fireworks display wasn't her idea of fun but when Tom had suggested the idea Richard had lept at the chance for them to all go out together. Linking arms with Richard she followed Tom and Ellie back to the car. Charlotte was already asleep in her coat and mittens when she touched the car seat. Janine smiled as she strapped her toddler into the car seat and watched the older children secure themselves in the back seats. Richard started the engine as Janine settled. Ellie and Tom continued to bicker good naturedly all the way home.

Xxxxxxxx

"You eat anymore crisps you'll turn into a bloody crisp." Kat huffed as Butchers opened another packet of cheese and onion. Shapps sipped his pint ignoring his friends as he watched the blonde woman on the other side of the bar. The crowded pub meant he could watch her unheeded while Butchers and Kat continued to discuss crips.

"Who are you watching?" Kat asked, pinching one of Butchers' crisps as she spoke.

"Blonde bird."

"Should have guessed."

"Give over, isn't that blonde Christine Francis?"

"Can't be." Butchers frowned. "She's doing ten years at her majesty's. Isn't she?"

"Conspiracy to murder." Shapps nodded. "Wasn't best pleased with the guilty verdict. How on earth is she sat over there getting bladdered?"

"You sure she wasn't an identical twin?"

"Butchers." Shapps turned to him. When he looked back the woman had vanished.

Xxxxx

The drive home had been uneventful and Richard knew he had to get back to his flat if he was going to get any peace before work the next day.

"Richard?"

"Tom."

"Are you staying with us tonight?" Janine smirked as her son spoke.

"I."

"Yes, he is. Is that ok?" Janine manhandled a still sleeping toddler out of the car seat.

"Yeah! Great!" Tom launched himself out the car as both adults tried not to giggle. Ellie opened the house door, ushering Tom inside out of the cold.

"MUM!" Ellie screamed as Tom stared ahead "MUM! RICHARD come quick!" Ellie yelled unable to keep the panic out of her voice. Both adults scrambled to the house door terrified at the panic in the teenager's voice.

"No." Janine whispered as she looked at the mess around her. "Oh no."

Xxxxxx

A\n worth going on? What has Ellie found? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Janine ran into the living room to see both children staring at the warped message daubed across her living room wall. Tom bit his bottom lip as Ellie shook with anger.

"Who would do this?" Ellie turned to see Richard carrying her little sister. "Mum?"

"Ellie, take Tom and the baby and go back to the car."

"What about Michael?" Tom asked innocently as a door banged open. Richard instinctively stood in front of the children. Janine rolled her eyes as her oldest child appeared carrying a rucksack and black bin liner.

"What about me? Oh bloody hell!"

"Exactly."

"Robbery?"

"Don't think so." Janine snapped. "Telly is still here."

"Michael, shove your bags in the car boot and take the kids back to my flat, me and your mam will follow you once I've rung this into the nick. Ok?" Richard could feel his training begin to take over. He was furious as he glared at the blood red paint.

"Yeah. Ok. Whatever nutter did this can't spell." Tom frowned.

"Excuse me?" Janine turned, realising the boy had read it. "Well?"

"Or they could be dyslexic. Ben Jones in my class has that. Miss Howell helps him with his reading but his spelling is crap. Like that, there isn't supposed to be a z in liars and filth is spelled f-I-l-t-h not filf!"

"Tom." Janine kissed his hair. " Go with Michael and the girls."

"K."

"Yeah, brain box come on." Ellie ushered him out of the room with her little sister now asleep in her arms. Janine buried her face in her hands as Richard hugged her. The fear of almost ten years earlier began to seep through his bones. Kissing Janice's hair he kept his voice barely above a whisper.

"We all stay at mine tonight. I'll ring Hogg."

"How can they know? How can this be happening. Fifteen years Terry Morton got and his sick girlfriend got life. How are they doing this?"

"Are we sure this is Morton?"

"Who else? He said he'd bide his time. I was only a DI then."

"Only? Thanks!" He picked up the phone, ringing their boss before he rang for a taxi, knowing forensics would rip the family home apart before midnight. Janine sat down heavily.

"Hogg said that uniform and SOCO are already on route. We can leave."

"Good."

"He won't win. Not this time." Richard took her hand as she glared at the red paint.

"No he won't." Janine squeezed his hand. "Not now."

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer as previous**

**Sleepover?**

Richard kept his eyes on the woman next to him as the taxi drove through the deserted Manchester streets. He was exhausted and angry and knew she felt the same. The text message from Ellie stating they were safely in Richard's flat and the two little ones were asleep was the only saving grace. He blinked as the taxi driver stopped the car.

"Richard?" Janine handed the taxi driver the money he was owed. "Are you alright?"

"Me? er yeah." He opened the car door before running a hand over his face. Janine joined him as he headed towards the entrance to his flat. She remained quiet, knowing she would have to explain to Pete,_ if he ever showed up or showed an interest in his kids _she thought. Richard was worrying her as much as the broken glass and vile words daubed on her living room wall were.

"Richard? You are sure you're alright? You're very quiet."

"Sorry." He smiled his famous charm smile as he fished in his pocket for his spare key. Moments later Janine took pity on him and pulled her own key out of her purse.

"I've got the spare one." She smiled as he blushed.

"Oh yeah."

"Older ones will still be up. Michael and Eleanor will not let this go. She wants me to resign. You know that? Thinks I'd be safer. She said she wants me to be around when my grandchildren are growing up."

"She's a sensible girl. She worries."

"None of her friends' mums have been shot, bludgeoned over the head, kidnapped or left for dead." Janine stated. "I am sick and tired of being in hospital and seeing you in one too. This sick little scumbag promised he'd come back for me and I just don't think I have the energy this time. I really don't."

"We don't know its him."

"Even Tom pointed out the spelling. He isn't dyslexic as far as I know but he was never going to be the next Jeffery Archer."

"His writing does leave a lot to be desired. We don't know this is Terry Morton yet. He is supposed to be in a mental health hospital until he's fit enough to go to prison for what he did." Richard pushed the door open, hearing the television through the gap. Janine nodded.

"It's him. I know it is."

"Then we let SOCO do what they can. Hogg will never let us run the investigation." He followed her into the hallway as Ellie appeared.

"Did you know Michael still snores?" She stepped towards her mum as Janine laughed. "Mum."

Richard ruffled her hair as she hugged her mother. It still amazed him how he had fallen into place as some sort of quasi step dad. He loved the kids as if they were his own. It was weird but he knew that he hadn't felt this way about any of his previous girlfriends or their families. As he walked into the kitchen he clicked the kettle on, remembering his mother's advice about making tea in a crisis.

xxxxxxxxx

"Are you seriously telling us, some 'eadcase broke into the Guv's 'ouse last night and smashed it up?" Shapps frowned as Hogg nodded. The rest of the room fell silent. Kat narrowed her eyes, furious that her and and Butchers hadn't taken Shapps more seriously in the pub the night before. Butchers shook his head.

"I remember reading about those two getting nicked."

"Detective Sargeant Butchers." Hogg folded her arms across her expensive suit. She was clearly as annoyed as Kat was. "We have very little idea at this point who broke in and left that message."

"But if I was a betting man then I'd put money on it being Morton and his misses." Shapps snapped.

"You seeing her in the pub last night gives her an alibi." Kat pointed out. Hogg glared.

"What did I just say?"

"CID are covering it and the Guv and the Boss are not coming in today." Butchers repeated. Hogg threw her hands up in exasperation, knowing Janine's team was as tenacious as she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Drink this." Richard handed Janine a mug of coffee as he sat on the sofa next to her. The children were still asleep and Janine was happy to let them all stay that way.

"We can't stay here." She touched his face. "It's just not practical. Especially now Michael is home for a few weeks. It's not fair on you."

"Me worried sick about all five of you is not fair either." He closed his eyes. "Anyway, Charlotte slept well. Michael is still out for the count so the bed settee isn't as uncomfortable as it looks."

"Michael Lewis could sleep anywhere." Janine smiled as her son snored.

"You, Ellie and Tom take my room and I'm fine here. It's not forever, just until it is safe to go back to your place. Thinking of selling this anyway."

"Really? I was going to say the same thing about the house. Pete signed it over to me, when he went abroad. So its mine to sell. After last night I don't think I'll ever feel comfortable there again." Janine paused. "We could. I mean. You are always at mine and the kids love you."

"Live together? Yeah, we could." He smi;ed at her as Michael opened one eye. She smiled back before beraing her oldest boy for snoring and carrying the mugs back into the kitchen. Richard paused, unsure of what had just happened but silently hoping the culprit would soon be found.

xxxxxxxxx

a/n more soon. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Let it Go?**

Janine closed her eyes and sighed. She was desperate to get back to work but knew there was no way that Hogg would allow her and Richard to work on the case. The only thing she could do was wait until the case was solved and hope nothing else happened.

"Mum?" Ellie sat next to her on the sofa in Richard's living room. Janine smiled slightly before opening her eyes. The teenage girl was terrified and furious. A combination Janine knew was never good in her daughter.

"Yes Luv?"

"Just so you know." Ellie paused. "I don't think you should give up work anymore." Janine raised an eyebrow.

"You've changed your tune."

"Yeah, well. I was talking to Michael and Tom." Janine frowned wondering exactly how her boys had been able to convince the young girl that she was better of being the police officer she was. Ellie sighed.

"Tom is right. Whoever did this to our house is a bully. Ok, a bit extreme but still a bully." Janine nodded, seeing her daughter's reasoning. "I mean it Mum. I was just scared. That's all."

"I know." Janine tucked a strand of loose hair behind Ellie's ear. "You, Charlotte and the boys being safe and happy is all that matters. You and Michael may well be old enough to take you can take care of yourselves but you will always be my babies and I will always worry."

"Oh Mum." Ellie smiled at her. "Oh and if you and Richard are getting serious. I mean like you really really like him that's ok too. He's good for you."

"Right." Janine pulled a face. "Where is the real Eleanor Lewis and what have you done with her?"

Ellie rolled her eyes before slipping away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think your son has just interrorgated me. I swear it's genetic."

"What?" Janine frowned.

"Tom." He handed her a mug of tea. "He asked me what my intentions are towards you."

"He did what?" Janine coyldn't really picture her ten year old son asking questions that would make Richard feel uncomfortable. The thought was quite amusing.

"He asked me if I had any intentions of messing you about. Apparently he remembers Pete being a nightmare and doesn't want any more nonsense from us grown ups." Richard sipped his tea as Janine sighed. A mobile phone sprang to life as she headed towards her bag that still lay on the sofa.

"And what are your intentions?" She laughed as Richard pulled a face.

"Nothing I would tell a ten year old boy about! They worry about you. That's all." Janine nodded before answering the phone. Turning her back to Richard she listened to the caller.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?" She paused. "Hello? Hello? Bloody Hell." She paused. Richard was at her side in seconds, knowing they were too late to trace the call. He rested a hand on her arm as she threw the phone away in temper.

"Who was it?"

"Dunno. But it was a male voice. Asked if I got the message yet."

"I'll call Hogg." Richard picked up the phone on the side table. Janine nodded, wondering how she was going to keep her family safe when whoever it was knew almost everything about her.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N Just a filler. Please review.

"


	5. Chapter 5

And so it goes

"Are you sure?" Hogg frowned. Janine nodded once.

"Don't ask me how. I've no idea but he is out and he has my mobile phone number." Janine watched as Richard's eyes darkened. He had always been protective of her but this had made him even more so.

"Ok. Well clearly we will have to take your phone as evidence. You can get another one? Pay as you go and don't register it, not yet anyway."

"Yeah. If I have to." She pinched her nose, clearly beginning to feel the stress.

"Janine. We will stop this. You know that?" Hogg sounded almost sympathetic. It wasn't something they were used to. It worried her even more.

"When can I come back to work?"

"You and Richard have enough annual leave to take the rest of the year off."

"When can I come back? That's what I asked. Not how long I." Hogg cut her off.

"You have two choices. Stay as things are. For now or you, Richard and the kids go into protective custody."

"Witness protection? Are you serious?!"

"Deadly."

"Ma'am , you've found something else." Richard stepped in, feeling the anger and fear radiate from his partner.

"Yes, suffice to say I can't tell you what. Are any of your kids on Facebook, Twitter? Instagram or anything like that?"

"Ellie and Michael. Not the little ones. Charlotte is too little and Tom is far too young. I don't really like the older ones being on there. Why?"

"Ask them to deactivate the accounts for now. He knows you have a family. It may be how he found you." Hogg watched as Janine closed her eyes and swore. Richard nodded. Internet and social media had moved on since he had first heard of it. He didn't like it. Kids were too open, too trusting.

"I'll talk to Michael. See if there's anything I can look at first."

"Ill ask Ellie."

"Ok, I'll contact you when we've made an arrest. Now go home. Rest." Janine scoffed.

"With four kids. Chance would be a fine thing." Richard ushered her out of the office glad that Kat and the boys were out.

Xxxxx

Ellie ran to the toilet, vomiting as Tom and Michael both winced. The teenager shook as she emptied her stomach. Charlotte pulled a face just as Richard and Janine arrived.

"Is that your sister being sick?"

"Yeah." Tom headed back to the kitchen. "Gross." Charlotte followed after him. Janine sighed as Michael paused.

"Mum, she's been sick every day since I've been home. Always in the morning. And she was going out with that plank from year 12."

"You don't think?" Janine frowned. "Oh Ellie."

"Michael can I see your Facebook page?"

"Nothing remotely interesting on it." The 19 year old shrugged. "Go for it." He threw Richard his smart phone. "There's an app for that."

"Right." Richard looked blank as Michael laughed.

"C'mon old man. I'll show you." Richard rolled his eyes as he followed Michael into the living room. Janine winced as she heard Ellie vomit. Gingerly she pushed the unlocked bathroom door open.

"Richard's cooking isn't that bad?"

"Oh Mum." Ellie stood up. She looked dreadful. Janine _sighed. How had she missed this? Her little girl? I missed this completely._

_"Eleanor I have to ask."_

_"Yes Mum. I am. I'm pregnant." She sobbed. Janine hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry. I thought it was because I was stressed with my exams. I didn't. It was only once. Now everyone in school knows and they are calling me names."_

_"Listen to me." She held her daughter at arms length. "You have nothing to apologise to me for. You are not the first girl this has happened to. You won't be the last."_

_"Mum."_

_"Do you want to keep it?"_

_"Yes. Definitely." Janine smiled at the determination in the young girl's voice._

_"Right. Decision made. You are doing your exams. And don't say otherwise. I was pregnant with Michael when I did my A Levels, so I know it's possible."_

_"He told everyone I'm a slag."_

_"Did he." Janine narrowed her eyes. "Can I see your Twitter and Facebook?"_

_"You won't like it. The things people said."_

_"I know. I need to see, for work then delete them." She hugged her little girl. "Darren Price doesn't deserve you. He never ever will. Either of you." She kissed her hair as Ellie cried. "Bloody Nora! I'm gong to be a granny!" Ellie laughed slightly, knowing that had just occurred to her mum. Janine rolled her eyes._

_"How far are you?"_

_"About three months."_

_"Blimey, Eleanor! How did I not see this?"_

_"Mum, not your fault. Some psycho was killing people. You were a bit busy."_

_"Are you going to be sick again?"_

_"Maybe. What do we tell dad?"_

_"Nothing. Wait for him to get in touch. This little one may well be in school before then. Bed. You need to rest."_

_"School?"_

_"I'll deal with that. It's going to be ok."_

_"I've thrown my life away. A teenage single mum."_

_"So you're planning on living up to the stereotype then?" Janine raised an eyebrow. "Ok so things need more organising now but you'll be ok. Just plan everything you can and pass those bloody exams. I'm with you on this, just like your gran was with me. So no more talk like that. Bed. Rest."_

_"You wanted my laptop."_

_"Ok. Laptop, bed, rest." Ellie smiled._

_"Love you, Mum."_

_Janine hugged her. "You too you daft bat. Cmon."_

_Xxxxxx_

_A/n please review._


	6. Chapter 6

Lessons learnt

"Ellie?" Richard sat on the double bed as Janine paced. The sixteen year old slept soundly in the next room. "Our Ellie?"

"Yeah. About three months." Janine sighed. "Doesn't seem two minutes since she was a baby."

"It isn't. Is she ok?"

"No. She's terrified. Why didn't I see this coming? What kind of mum does that make me?" She sat next to Richard as he took her hand.

"A normal one."

"She wants to keep the baby."

"Fine, we'll just have to look for a bigger place." He smiled as Janine nodded. "She's a clever girl. She'll be fine. You were. And she has us."

"She finishes her exams. I told her that's the only thing I'm putting my foot down with." Janine sighed.

"Is it that idiot that was texting and ringing all the time?" Richard watched as Janine nodded.

"And now she tells me he's calling her names and generally making her life hell."

"She's in year 11. He's in the six form so he's older than 16. Ellie is only just 15." Richard pulled a face. "And now he's giving her crap because of it?"

"He's 18. Leaves after his A levels. I told Ellie I'd go up the school. Speak to her head teacher." Janine sighed. Richard nodded.

"Michael can stay with her. She's too poorly for school judging by the way she was having her guts up. I'll come wit you." Janine looked at him for a moment, unsure what to say. Richard shrugged as she smiled before kissing him gently. Richard pulled away smiling.

"Cmon Granny."

"Nana. It's going to be Nanna I'm not old enough for granny!" She followed out the room unaware her daughter had heard every word.

Xxxxxxx

"So?" Hogg looked at the remainder of her team. "What do we have?"

"Not a lot." Butchers glared at his desk. Hogg raised an eyebrow.

"Not what I wanted to hear DS Butchers. Shapps?"

"Girlfriend has an alibi. One which is watertight. Cctv picked her up outside the Hare and Carrot at the same time Janine and the kids got home. No time for her to get to the pub given the distance."

"Boyfriend?"

"Unable to locate at present. I'm going through records again. It's to see if he's been nicked again." Kat explained. Hogg nodded, she was beginning to think they were going to have to wait for the culprit to make another move. It wasn't something she was looking forwards to.

Xxxx

The comprehensive school was as depressing as Richard remembered from years earlier. He had hated every second of his time there and knew how vicious kids could be. Walking close to Janine as they entered the school yard he nodded towards a small group of sixth form boys.

"That's him."

"Yeah." Janine nodded. "I can cope with the fact he got my little girl up the duff but I can't believe he'd bully her now. He wants her to have an abortion and he's been calling her all sorts of names."

"You go in."

"Richard."

"I left my phone in the car."

"Of course you did." Janine raised an eyebrow. She knew him well enough to know nothing had been left in the car. He shrugged as she headed into the reception area of the school as Richard turned back. Moments later she disappeared from sight as he headed towards the teenage boy who was laughing with his friends. Without a word Richard headed straight towards the boy.

"Alright?"

"No I am not alright." Richard glared. "You know Ellie Lewis? Year 11. Pretty, long hair."

"Total slag." The taller boy smirked. Richard grabbed him by the school tie, pushing him back into the wall.

"Wrong answer." Richard pushed him against the wall. "My daughter is not a slag. Now I suggest you keep away from her and keep your mouth shut."

"Or what!"

"Or the slight matter of a criminal case being brought against you might stop you getting into law school. All that hard work at your a levels ruined."

"What you talking about?"

"Under age sex. Sex with a minor. Might not exactly be seen as the crime of the century seeing as she's fifteen and your eighteen but mud sticks and I'm very good at throwing it."

The teenager visibly paled. "UK law states the age of consent for sexual intercourse is 16. She's not 16 until next month. Think of that the next time you're thinking of bragging to your mates." He turned matching back towards the entrance to the school. Janine emerged, one eyebrow raised. "How did it go?"

"Could ask you the same thing."

Richard shrugged. "Ellie might find school life a little easier when she comes back." Janine sighed slightly. She didn't really want to ask what Richard had said to the boy but she had a feeling it was similar in tone to the conversation she had with the head teacher.

Xxxxxx

"I had a look into the kids that bother with Elle and Michael Lewis. Their Facebook pages are just the same as most other teenagers." Kat sighed as the male detectives walked in. "Michael's is mainly him and his mates discussing cars, rock bands and uni stuff. Nothing concerning at all."

"As it should be." Butchers nodded. "I hate social media. Can't kids actually just talk like? You know open their mouths and say something?"

"It's the 21st century. Speech will be irrelevant soon." Hogg rolled her eyes.

"Ellie has been having a hard time of it. I spoke to the Guv. Ellie has been bullied, quite badly. Seems she got pregnant by a boy in the year above. He's called her all the names going. The phrase fits the graffiti on the wall at the house. Almost word for word."

"All this by a kid?" Shapps pulled a face. "Ellie's only 12!"

"Fifteen actually."

"Get that kid into the interview room. Don't think threats are idle just because they come from someone under 21." Hogg matched back to her office as Kat watched her go.

"Ok, what we waiting for?"

Xxxxx

A/n please review


	7. Chapter 7

Peace at last

Janine closed her eyes in relief as she placed the phone back in her handbag. It had been a long and stressful week, the phone call from Hogg at least meant the mystery was solved.

"Hogg?"

"Yeah." Janine sighed. Richard looked on expectantly.

"They arrested Ellie's ex boyfriend ten minutes ago. They have handed it back to CID after realising she was the focus of the attack. They need a statement from us and her."

"Poor Ellie." Richard say on the sofa next to her.

"I can't believe it." Janine frowned. "They saw her Facebook messages. Apparently there's a way forensics can regain access to messages you think you've deleted. Hogg wouldn't tell me what, but they were vile."

"Well she's safe now."

"Yeah. She is." Janine sighed. "They've arrested him for breaking and entering, vandalism, harassment and stalking."

"Bye bye Law School." Michael stated as he joined them. "Mum. Hogg gave me the keys back a couple of hours ago. Well, Shapps actually."

"Why give them to you? Not me?" Janine frowned.

"You and Richard were up the school." He paused. "Anyway, I said we dunno if we're going to move but Butchers, Shapps and Kat helped me."

"What?" Richard paused.

"Clean up. No trace of anything. Butchers figured now forensics weren't bothered anymore and they'd made an arrest the place would need cleaning up whatever happened." The young man looked at his mum. "Hope it's ok."

"Thank you." Janine hugged him.

"I've had an idea."

"Oh 'ere we go." Richard laughed.

"I've got one more term in uni and I'm gong to get a job. How about? I mean you two are together now."

"Michael Lewis."

"Why don't you live in our house? With Richard. The new baby can have my room and I'll rent this place."

"No job yet." Janine stated. "Bar work won't pay the rent and the bills."

"We'll work something out." Richard smiled as Michael beamed.

"If it's ok with Richard." Janine knew when she was beaten.

"This place isn't exactly a mansion, is it?" Richard smiled. "No wild parties though, ok?" Michael held his hand up in resignation.

"Of course not!"

"Ok." Janine sighed. "I think I'd better talk to Ellie." Michael and Richard glanced at each other as she left the room. Both prayed the evidence was enough to get a conviction, and that for once there'd be no more fireworks.

Xxxxxx

A/n please review.


End file.
